


Damn you and your pretty face!

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: Video Blogging RPF, eboys - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a clueless idiot, Fluff, James is the best, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oh lord James is now a therapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: George and Alex have been living together for a long while now. and slowly feelings start itching their way to Georges's brain and yet he always shakes them off hiding all hints to those feelings. until something happens and James forces George to come to terms and tell Alex
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, Will Lenney/James Marriott, memeulous/imallexx
Kudos: 21





	Damn you and your pretty face!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a small story I wrote at like 12 at night so it may not turn out too good but please enjoy it!
> 
> Also, James is practically a therapist in this story so yeah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God this is so difficult- this story is cringe and im only know revamping it....
> 
> I HATE THIS STORYYYYY >:|

George lumbers his way up the stairs to James' apartment after another encounter of blushing then booking it away from Alex, he just couldn't resist him but no matter what he had to keep the wall up to protect his friendship with Alex, after all, they were best mates. George sighs as he nocks on the door, it opens and James lets him in

"Did it happen again?" George nodded and quickly fell onto James sofa,

"Y'all are truly helpless without me" 

"Shut up." George muffles under his arms

"What was I this time?" 

"His smile is just so welcoming and i-i" George stuttered "I almost kissed him I zoned out and slowly got closer but nope I snapped out of it and bolted all the way here!" a small smile creeps onto James face as he looks at George, a flaming mess 

"Just admit it you're in love with Alex." James pokes 

"Okay, fine! He's beautiful and stupid and UUGGH." George rubs his face back and forth thoughts swooping around his head 

"You gotta tell him some time or your gonna drive yourself mad." George nodded with his hands still placed on his face.

"Okay then feeling better I assume?" No reply. "Go and do something other than sulking." James pushes George out the door and smiles 

"You never know until you try" James remarks the shuts the door.

'Okay all I have to do is just come to terms with it and ill be fine' his thoughts rushed as he made his way back downstairs. waiting as he made his way to the door as he opened the door George watched Alex fly by him his pink hoodie blurring as he ran up the stairs. But before George could try to say anything Alex was gone. He had the thought of running after him but something just stopped him from doing so, Instead he just walked into the flat and sat on one of the small stools nuzzled up to the Kitchen island.  
and like always thoughts rushed his head, normally he would try to shake them off, but this time he just collapsed into himself pondering all different points of view. 

"I'll go for a walk, see if it helps" he mumbled to himself as he slipped on a coat and left the Flat.   
Now and then a thought would pop into his brain and he would shake it away with a distraction like a squirrel or a dog. 

Soon enough he ran out of distractions, sliding down a tree and sitting down but, he quickly realized his thoughts were far too much for him. *his* thoughts 

"I need a drink" he murmured starting off to the bar 2 or 3 blocks down. He almost made it to the bar when he got a call, 

it was from James.

———————————

James was pacing in his apartment, Alex was just at his apartment, he was crying because he thought George was pushing him away and George running away didn't do any good to the situation. it set him off, James sent Alex back to the apartment 15 minutes earlier after calming him down. 

"Christ! just pick up the phone," James said through gritted teeth.

"Hello?" 'Finally' James thought 

"What the hell did you do!"

"What do you mean?" it felt like George just went and forgot all the happenings of today which just pissed him off even more

———————————

"Alex showed up at my door and he was crying!" George felt his body jolt at the fact that Alex was crying

"W-what why!?" 

"Because of you! he thinks you’re pushing him away!" It was his fault that Alex was crying 

"So you better fix this or I will and I think you would rather tell him yourself got it!?" Before George could answer James hung up the phone. 

But to be fair James was right he had to fix this and he had to fix this now. George arrived at the flat and opened the door, truly realizing how late it truly was. it had become dark quicker than he expected then again it was winter so it got darker quicker.

The apartment was coated in a dark unforgiving silence as he closed the door behind him 

"Al?” He paused “Alex?" George called out walking towards the faint light coming from Alex’s door, George quietly knocked then slowly pushed open the door to see Alex laying in his bed scrolling on his phone,   
"Are you oka-" 

"No! Why are you pushing me away! I just want to know cause we don't have to be friends if you don't want that anymore.” The brunette rambled 

“Cause your sure acting like it.." It felt like a spear had just driven straight through his chest only it was Alex's words. George had no words, he tried to speak but none came out.

"Just go away!" Alex sat up and pushed George out of his room slamming the door in his face, 

tears welled up in Georges's eyes as he stepped back, he stepped far enough to hit the kitchen island as he collapsed onto the floor, the cold kitchen tile holding him up.   
George slowly lowered his head into his hands, Beginning to silently sob. Hiding his face in his arms until he fell asleep right there on the cold tile of the kitchen.

(the next morning) 

George raises his head to see light slowly coming over the buildings, feeling around for his phone, hitting it off the counter 

“Shit-“ he cursed under his breath. George turned it on, 6:03 am. He looked to his lock screen it had all his mates including Alex.  
'Shit! Alex!' he thought, all he could do is wait for him to get up.  
Alex wandered out into the kitchen to find The kettle on, probably George   
'Shit! George! I was a complete ass last night!' but just to his dismay the kettle flicks off and George comes out of his room 

"Hey..." Georges's tone was coated in blandness, no possible emotion decipher was available.

"Hey, I'm sorry I was a complete asshole last night." 

"It's fine.” 

"But it's not! I shouldn't have lashed out at you..” 

"You had a right to be angry.” at that moment he could have sworn Georges eyes where swelled. Alex stopped talking after that, afraid to knock down the tilting Jenga tower of emotions they had built.

"You want some tea? there's enough water." George murmured, Alex only nodded in response. 

They sat in silence as George made the tea he set it down on a coaster. George cared a shit ton about the coasters, that was something Alex always noticed and adored. all of the little things like for example: how he always tugged at his hooding strings until they were even, and how he kept an array of candles even though he only lit one of them.  
Alex always knew he had feelings for George ever since he met him. In fact, Alex was gonna tell him then he just booked it for no reason. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine" 

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Not this though.”George sighed”

Come on man we are best mates!" Alex poked for a few minutes before giving up and slowly getting up from his chair *until* he heard George speak

"I'm in love with you" Georges words shot through his veins and he could feel his face turning red

"W-what?" 

"You don't have to love me back if it makes you feel better I can stay at James an-"

"Shush. I love you too I've always been in love with you." 

"Really!?"

"Yes".  
George had never felt the way he did with Alex the way he did with anyone else no girls no guys no one made him feel the way Alex did so to hear that Alex loves him back. His head was rushing thoughts zooming by at a million miles per hour when suddenly everything stopped in its tracks he felt a warm pair of lips touch his own 'KISSBACKKISSSSBACKKKKKISSBACK' and so he did the kiss felt almost magical like pure happyness.


End file.
